Enchanted
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: Robin is found by the enemy and is trained and turned against the Ylisstoin people. And to despise Chrom even though she didn't even know his name until she came face to face with the guy...(DISCONTINUED)


**Authors Note:** Hey guys! OK, usually when I read fanfiction and there is the same character that just has a different name KILLS me on the inside. SO Enchanted is Robin because that is the name they gave her. So please understand when I say it is difficult for me too.

 **Chapter#1:**

CLASH! BANG! BOOM! CLASH! BANG! CLASH!

Enchanted (Robin) was training in the sands. Waiting for her next mission to Ylisstion. Her last mission was very successful.

They didn't know what hit them and most of all they didn't know who it was she was known as the Nightmares Shadow or just The Shadow or Ghost of the Night.

Enchanted turned and slashed another dummy in half was her sword of iron and then turned in a rapid spin section cutting the dummy in fourths with her blade of golden magic. It cut cleanly trough as she remembered parts of her mission from before.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Enchanted was in the upper branches of the trees waiting patiently for the best time to strike. As she watched her warriors play her part, she caned the horizon watching out for the Shepards and this Prince Chrom.

She had laid eyes on the man once before she only knew his name.

Enchanted sighed no Shepards they were too far away she was hoping to find this Chrom and ask for his help in freeing her men. But that chance will never come soon enough.

'THERE!' Enchanted thought as she saw her chance to overwhelm the Feroxion border guards.

She came out of the trees hood up she was up in the air. The feeling of flying was magical.

As she threw out multiple claps of thunder from her hands and fingertips.

They were winning and it looked like they might have their War. Robin turned and looked at her second in command he locked eyes with her, they nodded and they let the Feroxion people beat them back but Enchanted made sure it looked real and to also make sure the 'Hooded man' looked fierce and left his comrades to someplace else.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Robin stopped and took a breath her mission was successful she had gathered the necessary information and none of her men were killed she proved enough to make people mad and she didn't get killed by Avsera which is a good thing. It meant that she had made herself to important to get rid of.

Enchanted took a moment to look around at the destruction she had caused while she was training. Let's just say everything was destroyed...

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone clapping and she turned around with the quickness that meant that she was willing to kill someone.

Now Enchanted wasn't really like this she really was a loving and caring person who was willing to give people a second chance. But most of all she herself could not remember her past.

She didn't know WHO she was.

Only her skills as a taction, magic, and sword user.

She doesn't even remember how it felt like to love or even to get loved back.

But she knew that this man was dangerous and was faking the feeling so he could have her trust. It had worked that is until she had heard his last 'war' meeting.

 **Flashback to the Past**

Enchanted was walking around the castle grounds anger that she wasn't allowed into the meeting. When the idea struck she didn't know but she snuck past the gauds and was somehow now in front of the meeting and to her luck, the door was cracked.

Enchanted quieted her breathing and listened in on what was being said.

"the next shipment of soldiers should be coming soon. With our spy's in the eastern border of the Ylisstion people. I'm afraid that we still don't have enough information on the operations.-"

"WHAAAT!"

Enchanted closed her mouth and all of her movement, OK now she was maybe more than grateful that she wasn't actually invited to the meeting.

Because the King was in there screaming his head off.

Slowly Enchanted started to back away but she then heard something that peaked her interest.

"OK what-what about Enchanted how is the mission going?"

His voice had a growl with it and it was quite violent. But what had caught her was that he had asked on her 'progress' first of all what progress and what does that mean?

"W-well she is doing fine and you seem to have manipulated her quite nicely and she doesn't know the difference between anything we've been telling her."

"good, let's keep it that way..."

Enhanced felt tears come and go as she covered her mouth to cover the sobs.

'What? They've been manipulating me?!"

She started to back away shaking her head violently when she heard more then she wanted to.

"And when do you want to tell her her real name?"

'AVSERA!?'

"I don't know but I don't think I will!" evil laughter filled the room with just the two of them.

Enchanted ran and grew angry first she couldn't remember her past then they have had manipulated her and then they stole her name from her!

This was an outrage!

Quickly she ran to her room and packed supplies and when she was packing she heard a knock come to her door.

"Commander? Is everything alright?"

It was her second in command Jared.

Quickly she covered what she was doing and used a spell to cover her tears. And placed her bags underneath her bed in a quick fashion.

"yes, everything is fine Jared. Why do you ask?"

She made sure to make her voice dangerous and annoyed which wasn't hard to do. She was pissed and frustrated but moreover, she was in pain.

He sighed and said walking in "NO Enchanted everything is not fine," He sighed again and walked over to her bed and looked underneath and found her barely hidden bags.

"Enchanted why are you running away?" he asked gently and that broke her. Her spell and composer came undone and his eyes widened when he saw her grief and torment that was written there on her face and quickly he gave her a hug and comforted her through the night. And she let him as she cried she told him everything and boy was he pissed.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

Enchanted turned to stare at her new enemy he was disgusting. The King smiled and walked closer to her and since knowing she couldn't escape even if she tried she let him come closer but she made her eyes steel with anger and rage with the wild beast inside. She growled and sent a jolt of electricity to her eyes with the spell thunder. To make her even more dangerous after all they had a past. The intent that had plagued her mind just moments before had been about five, six months ago and many things have happened during her time after.

He stopped and looked at her watching as she 'transformed' into a wild beast that was ready to pounce him with the kill right in mind.

"Why, Enchanted are you in there?" He asked as if he thought she was playing his voice too had a laughing tone to it.

She couldn't take it anymore the beast inside was just too much since she had let it free when she was attacking the dummies.

She took a step and charged with a silent war cry.

Her body already exhausted.


End file.
